A Valentine's Proposal
by BritNP
Summary: Future!Kurtofsky in which Dave decides to surprise Kurt and pop the question.


**A/N: Just a little fluff for Valentine's Day. Future!Kurtofsky. I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**ALSO:**** I _just_ finished watching the new Glee episode. So, this isn't some kind of follow up, and I definitely wrote this _before_ I saw the episode. Whoops. Timing was definitely weird.**

* * *

Five years. Five years since their first date. Five years since Kurt had agreed to be his boyfriend. Five years since they had kissed on Kurt's doorstep. Dave couldn't believe it sometimes. Sometimes in the mornings, if he woke up first, he was content to lay there and watch Kurt sleep. He often wonders how he had managed to snag such an amazingly brave and beautiful man. Kurt was everything he never was. But because of Kurt, he's a stronger man.

And now... not only is it Valentine's Day, but it's their fifth anniversary. He honestly never believed he'd make it this long with anyone. Then again, he'd never believed he'd come out, either. High school insecurities aside, this was a milestone for him. And that was why he thought it was important to take the next step tonight.

As far as he knew, Kurt was completely unaware of his plans. Then again, Kurt has been too busy raging all day over the fact that he had to go to rehearsal today. He had wanted to call in sick, but honestly, who wouldn't see through that? Kurt Hummel has _never _called in sick. But having Kurt out of the house for a little while gave Dave the opportunity to set things up.

Dinner was on the stove, the chocolates were sitting on the table, the rose petals were in place, the table was set, the candles lit, the music playing... everything was in order. And if his flowers had been delivered to Kurt at work, then Kurt should be in a little better mood when he comes home. Dave glances at the clock on the microwave. Kurt should be home any minute now.

Dave is just setting dinner out on the table when he hears the keys in the lock. He looks expectantly at the front door, and sure enough, there's Kurt with the roses Dave sent. He's got a wide grin, which makes Dave feel better. Kurt sets the roses down on the end of the couch as he closes the door, and when he turns, he's suddenly aware of the rose petals, the dim lights, everything. He gasps, covering his mouth with his hands, because he hadn't been expecting this _at all_. They had decided not to go out tonight because Kurt would probably be much too tired after rehearsal. But this... This was amazing.

Dave gives Kurt a knowing grin, and Kurt skips over to Dave, throwing his arms around Dave's neck. Dave wraps his arms around Kurt, hugging him tight. He closes his eyes, breathing in Kurt's scent. It's not like they're really apart for that often or that long, but Dave really misses Kurt when they're away from each other. He thought maybe that feeling might go away after a few months of being together. Especially after they had moved in with each other. But it was still here.

"How was rehearsal?" Dave asks as Kurt pulls back.

"Oh, it was the same as usual," Kurt shrugs as he sets his messenger bag down on a nearby chair. He and Dave take their seats at the table, and Kurt looks around again, grinning. He loves it. He loves what Dave has done. He loves _Dave_. He also notices the chocolates sitting out on the table. His favorite. Dave is so damn incredible. What on earth did he do to get him?

"Ah, ah. After dinner," Dave says, a rueful grin on his face. He wants to make sure they both have full stomachs before Dave does this.

"After dinner," Kurt nods, chuckling.

He pulls the napkin into his lap and the two dig in. Dave spends most of the meal just listening to Kurt and watching him. He's a little too nervous to eat. He's sure that Kurt is going to say yes, but there's those sneaking insecurities of his that tell him Kurt would never want to marry a man like him. He hopes to god that Kurt says yes, because Kurt is the one thing he wants more than anything else. He can handle anything else, as long as he has Kurt by his side. Kurt is his strength, his hope. Kurt gives him the will to face the hard things in life. He would never have made it this far without Kurt.

When they finish eating, Kurt tries to help him clear the dishes and put the food away, but Dave refuses to let him. Kurt tries to pout about it, but Dave just says, "Nope. Not going to win. Go change into your pajamas, grab a blanket and get on the couch. We're going to watch a couple of movies," Kurt nods, turning in defeat. But then he remembers the chocolates and starts to race off. "No touching the chocolate until I get in there!" Dave yells after him.

Dave chuckles as he finishes clearing off the table. He knows how much Kurt has been looking forward to the candy aspect of Valentine's Day. He also knows that Kurt wasn't always such a big fan of Valentine's Day. That was part of the reason he was so surprised Kurt agreed to go out with him on Valentine's five years ago. But.. it lead to this. So he was glad that Kurt had taken a chance on him. He washes his hands, wiping them on a towel before heading in the living room. Kurt's looking over the chocolates, and Dave knows he's deciding which he'll eat first. And with any luck, he'll pick the one Dave guessed he would.

"I'll be right back," Dave says as he heads into their bedroom.

"I like the teddy!" Kurt calls after him, and Dave smiles. He looks over at the bed, smiling as he looks over at the all the teddy bears set out on the bed. Of course, they'll probably be shoved aside later, but they're still important. Five teddy bears for five years, each a little different. He tugs on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He thinks maybe he should stay dressed up for the proposal, but no. It'll be more intimate this way, won't it?

He heads back out to the couch, hitting the play button on the remote. He sits back on the couch, and Kurt cuddles up to him, holding the box of chocolates. He looks up at Dave and Dave just grins and nods. Kurt's face lights up and he picks up a chocolate. Dave was right. He feels smug, knowing Kurt well enough to know which one he'd go for first.

"Mmph, what's that?" Kurt asks, his mouth full of the sweet candy. He picks at the rest of the chocolate between his fingers, and pulls out the ring. Dave watches Kurt's face, the shock that comes across it. He watches as Kurt swallows the candy and looks up at him. "Dave?"

"I want nothing more than to have you as my husband. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Dave asks, his stomach twisting. The only times he's felt this nervous asking Kurt a question were when he asked him to go out with him, asked him to be his boyfriend, and asked him to move in. All very big questions with very important answers, and this was probably the most important of all. But his nervousness disappear when Kurt smiles up at him, tears in his eyes. Dave is flooded with relief and joy and he's feeling rather giddy.

"I will." Kurt says, as Dave takes the ring from his fingers, cleans it off, and then slips it onto Kurt's ring finger. Kurt wraps his arms around Dave, nuzzles his face against Dave's neck. Dave doesn't think he could possibly be happier than he is in this moment. Because now he's certain. Kurt is _always_ going to be there with him.


End file.
